The Chupacabra
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: A creature that was suppose to be a myth, has been witness by locals from Mexico. A Chupacabra, known to be a blood sucker, a fear monster, and a murderer has stuck the cities and villages of Mexico, yet the Wild Kratts are here to help them be safe. From the mysteries of the monster, the group is ready for anything that will happen, but is Aviva prepare to meet her darkest fear?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello every Wild Kratts fans, to a new story you will about to read from me, XxSkullCandyxX. It's been so long seen I have written a story for guys since my work on "The Wild Thing," which is now consider a classic horror story. So now, I have been thinking of another horror story for you guys, but then I notice a story from CheetahLover12345 called "The Chupacabra."**

**From that story, I then know that I want to make a different story that focus on the legends of El **_**Chupacabra.**_** And thus, I made this story to see if I could scare you guys with this story like my previous story. I consider this story a remake of CheetahLover12345's story, but you guys are the ones that makes the calls. So enjoy reading it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Chupacabra Attacks

A creature from the depths of Southern America, having a thirst of blood as a vampire, vicious as a predator in the wild-life, as been witness by local people from deserts and villages from Mexico to states like Texas and California. People are in fear to see the actual _Chupacabra, _which they believed to be a myth. The encounters would happen every night when the moon rising from the sky. It would mostly happen when the creature with such hunger, hunts animals like cows and goats, yet it got much hungrier.

The encounters of the _Chupacabra_ has been much worse as this creature begin to hunt the people from Mexico. News of kids been killed from blood lost among the nights of the deserts has grown panic to every cities and villages located at the desert. The mayor of one of the cities from the desert, have pass a law saying that every citizens must stay in their homes every night by 9:00 p.m.

But from the law, no citizens were still safe from the _Chupacabra_ as it stills look for more preys for blood.

It was already night for the desert to have people sleeping, yet there was still some houses that was very close to be out of the city. One house that's close between the boarder of Mexico and the United States, was still shimmering from the inside from the candles for a man. This man was tanned from the desert heat, watching the moon with his tried eyes. He was wearing blue jeans with a black belt holding on to it, and he was wearing a light blue button shirt with a white shirt underneath his shirt.

The man was sitting on the wooden chair with a rifle on his hands. The candles only create a glow of light from the darkness of his home. As he was still looking at the moon, he heard a wolf howling to the night. He stood up with the rifle to step outside to check what was going on. The man walk out the front door of his home, standing among the wooden porch of the front yard and the front down wide open. The yard was only sand just like the desert itself. He only look around before being startle again with another howling of a creature among the desert.

But this was no howling of a wolf or any howling animal. No, it sounds more of a shriek from a creature that sounds so monstrous, the man held his rifle higher.

"_El __Chupacabra_," the man whispered in terror no one should have been in.

He turn back to walk into his house, but he then see a girl with the same skin, same eye colors, and same hair color has him. The girl was look at the man with concern thoughts for the man standing before her.

"Sweetie, going back to your room," the man spoke in English with such worry into his head. He could see his 6 year old daughter standing with such panic.

"But papá-"

"GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" the man shouted with sudden anger at his daughter.

The girl begin to cry and ran back to where her father has told her. The man wanted to go to his daughter to apologize her, but he had no time to think of his daughter as he heard another shriek that's closer to his safety zone. He walk to the front down to close it shut and lock the door. He then walk around the small living room to blow out each single flames of the candles, creating darkness in the house. After that, the man grab the same wooden chair he sat, dragging it to face the front door, and he sat on it with his rifle ready.

He was waiting for something to come out of the door. He waited quietly, so quiet that he could hear his heart beating, and his lungs breathing in and breathing out oxygen he has left. The rifle was aiming at the door, his eyes staring at the door like daggers, his whole body was set in motion towards the door. It could take a moment before...

SLAM!

The door almost broke in half. The man then begin to shoot his rifle not once, not twice, but triple times towards the door. He took a heavy breath as he was still staring at the door. It didn't move a inch for quite some time, but he suddenly hear his window from his left shattered. He look at what was standing before him, was the creature that he feared the most in his life.

"_Chupac-_!"

Before he could finish, the creature of a monster leap high in the air to the man. The man was ready to shot, but the _Chupacabra _manage to push the rifle out of his way. The gun shot didn't shot the creature the man was aiming for, and the rifle was pushed across the living.

Now the man begin to panic in pain as the creature begin to attack him. The creature begin biting at the man's arms and shoulders, sucking the blood during the process. Blood was splattered on the floor and wall, the man continues to scream in pain before he begin to felt dizzy. After a moment, the man faints while the monster sucks the blood inside of his body. The man looks pale and lifeless, the _Chupacabra_ step away from the prey and jumped out from the same broken window.

When the monster was finally gone, the same little girl enters the living. Having tears rolling down from her cheeks and seeing a blood bath in the living room. She seen the blood on every corner of the living, and she see her pale father. Laying down like a puppet without strings attached to it. She couldn't find a way to say what she is now seeing. She could only manage to say one word from her sadness and horror.

"PAPÁ!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back everybody, to another chapter of "The Chupacabra." Now as you guys may know, the first chapter was actually a peek if the whole story. Make sure you remember that chapter, because it's going to be important for the rest of the story. I also want to tell you guys that I'm going be descriptive in this story, for there was barely descriptive writing in of my popular story, "The Wild Thing." As the story must continues, let's begin to read the second chapter, shall we? After reading, then you could review it, favorite it, or follow the story for the support. Then, you could favorite or follow me as your great author.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Another Adventure to Seek

Up from the skies, there was a turtle-shaped aircraft with the color of green of light and dark, flying through the clouds. It was only solar power as there was no sign of gas polluting the air unlike you see most aircrafts. The turtle-shaped aircraft was just flying smoothing above Central America, just peacefully among the skies.

Inside the aircraft, was made by metal and iron with the color of light blue and white. At the middle of the aircraft, there's doorways on each side on the wall. There's a large computer screen data on the upper part of the walls, along with a large circled teleportation system at the middle upon the aircraft. Each doorway leads to other rooms where the tools and gadgets are, where the vehicles are, and even where power sources are. It was actually a base camp and laboratory for anybody who's in it as a team temporary shelter, and the only people who's in it is the Wild Kratts team.

The team was just working on planning another adventure for another day. The Kratts brothers, Chris and Martin, was looking at a list they have written for what adventures they have done for months now, Aviva was checking all the data of the Tortuga itself with Koki beside her from the computer data screen, and Jimmy Z was playing a video game with his favorite game-controller in his hands. Each member have something to do in the Tortuga.

"You know Martin, we have been so many places all the world, yet I feel we're missing a place to look for creatures," said Chris as he held the list of places and animals they found and been during their adventure. "We've been in Australia, Africa, South Ameria, Europe, Asia, and evening North America. Do you feel there's a place we missed during our adventures?"

"Now that you have mention it, I actually do feel we've missed a place to have an adventure on the wild," said Martin full of curiosity and excitement. "Let's check what place are we going to have a another fun adventure among the animal kingdom."

"Oh no you don't," suddenly spoken Aviva the other side of the Tortuga, stopping their thoughts on another adventure. "The last time you guys went on an adventure, you guys were stuck on miniaturize for two weeks."

"Yeah, and when the time you guys broken your creature suits, you both kept on changing from creatures to creature," Koki said with an agreement on Aviva's statement. "When you guys were different creatures, the Tortuga almost broke down. That's why Aviva and I are checking if every part of the Tortuga is alright right now."

"Oh come on!" complained Chris as Martin and him walk towards the two females. "Without the tons of adventure, we won't even have the Wild Kratts team right now."

"That's correct Chris, we would not have the tools and gadgets we have right now, we won't knew what creatures do without our adventures. Probably everything we worked on as a team has been from adventure we do around the globe. We won't-"

"Alright Martin, I think Koki and I get the point," said Aviva, knowing that the Kratt brothers were right about the adventure they had. "Even if we have another adventure to seek, where would we have the next adventure."

At that moment, the large computer screen begin to gain a contact from someone. Everybody stopped on what they were talking about and see who was calling them. This could mean a sign for another adventure for Chris and Martin to have in their minds. Koki begin checking on the contact, which reveal a 14 year old boy with tanned skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. The young teen wore a red collar-button shirt on the view of the screen, which it only shown his upper body.

"Hey Miguel!" suddenly say Jimmy Z with the video game controller in his hands. "How is my favorite buddy doing?"

"I'm doing great J-Z! And I also like to welcome the rest of the Wild Kratts team too," said Miguel with a polite voice. "It's actually great to you guys in the Tortuga."

"So buddy, what do you have to call us in just an important?" asked Chris with just interest.

"Yeah, is there anything we could help you with Miguel," said Martin with such interest as Chris, which he is standing by with Chris.

"Well... my parents and I notice the cows and goats are actually dying from our farm. We already have check the food if it's healthy, the temperature from the desert is not causing the problem, and it's not just my problem. The people from San Ware are also having the same problem. I was just wondering if you could-"

"Don't worry Miguel, we will come to your way to help you!" suddenly said Aviva before hanging up the contact with Miguel.

When she did that, everybody in the group state at her with eyes that was concerning about her action. Even Chris and Martin were confuse mostly, since she was arguing not to go for another adventure. There was silence for a few seconds for Aviva to answer to them about her action.

"What? I just want to help Miguel's situation from there. It looks and sounds important for us to be there sharply prepare," answered Aviva before turning to Jimmy. "Come Jimmy, let's go to Mexico."

"Okay then, on our way to Miguel's place in no time," said Jimmy before running to one of the doorway of the Tortuga.

The Tortuga then turn around from the sky to head down to Miguel's city from the sandy deserts of Mexico in the day to have another adventure with the Wild Kratts.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this is going to be a horror story, but I just need to take it slow like my other story. Plus, I need to have mysteries upon the story, which I never worked on mystery stories before. You know as a author, you can't rush things from your story to work out the way you wanted. So I hope you guys are interest in this story, because more chapters are coming up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome back to another chapter of "The Chupacabra." It's quite sometime now that I have update a chapter for this story. I was going to update this chapter earlier, but I was working on my homework so that I don't have to work on it over the weekend. I like to thank the readers who read and review my story. Special thanks to ligerscool to read this story like you have on my other stories, and Mystery Guy for giving me tips to improve on the story. I just want to say thank you readers and writers so much to read my story, it makes me feel happy to write my stories to you guys. Now let's start reading the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 3: Arrive to Help

The Tortuga begin to lower down to the sandy ground of the warm desert of Mexico. The force of the aircraft made the wind below the sand away like a sand storm. It finally landed among the ground with a soft thump, setting itself to stop for the Wild Kratts arrival. The Tortuga settle down a bit like a turtle stopping for a pause from a walk on an isolated land.

At last, the large metal door opens with the floor panel lowering itself to the ground. Among this, Chris and Martin ran out of the Tortuga. They both exit through the door and on the floor panel to the sandy ground to inhaling and exhaling the fresh air of the desert of Mexico. It's actually been quite sometimes they ever have an adventure since the incidents they have pulled through. Behind them were the rest of the crew, giggling in humor to the Kratt Brothers for these ventures behavior, but there was no time to waste to head to Miguel.

From 60 feet away from the Tortuga's camping spot, there was a small wooden house with a large steel cage on the right side of the house, and a large empty space in a wooden boarded fence at the back of the house. The small looks two floors high, considering a circled-shaped window under the roof. There was a porch with a brown wooden door and two squared-glass windows on each side of the front house. It didn't took long before the boy named Miguel has exit from the front door with a smile on his face.

"Hey everyone!" he said in joy as the crew was walking close to him. "It's good you guys have finally came. I thought you guys be here later on. The Tortuga must be pretty fast for you guys to arrive in a quick time."

"Well Miguel, it's been a long time since we have gone away to adventure," said Chris in amuse. "We have to take care some technical problems when we were visiting South America."

"Now we're back action, defending every creature on the planet to be safe and keep creaturing on!" said Martin in a superhero expression, making the crew and the boy laugh with his triumph excitement. "Plus, we would like to help the Wild Kratt kid who need our help to save the creatures aground the world. So what's going on with the animals your family have?"

The young 14 year old boy look at them with a concern face that's not sure for them to see what they want to see. He knew that they help creatures around the planet, yet the animals he and his family has are in danger from not pollution, not animal diseases, but something far more dangerous the creature world have ever known. He did not want to have the crew see something from a horror movie. He hope they could bare the scene of the dead animals.

"Alright you guys, but you ain't going to like the site of the animals," said Miguel. "This predator of an animal as really use these animals as snacks. Are you really sure you guys could handle it?"

From the crew, Jimmy Z was the only person who gulped in fear to see something that might be stuck in his natural life. He want to say something, but he didn't want to be rude to the crew. He won't want to see dead animals, yet the rest of the crew nodded to agree to witness the site. He shook his head to try to get Miguel's attention that he doesn't want to join, but it was too late.

"Alright then, the bodies are in the shack."

As they begin to walk forward, Jimmy Z was trumbling in fear to see the animals, but he then felt a hand on his shoulder that made he get spook.

"If you don't want to see the animals, then you can stay on the Tortuga to make sure nothing bad happens to it," said Koki with a pleasent tone.

"Yes, that would be much nicer to get to playing video games than to see dead animals," said Jimmy Z nodded in agreement and start to head back to the Tortuga HQ.

* * *

Several yards away from the house was a small wooden shack that doesn't have windows. There was only a wooden door with boards nailed on the side of the door. Miguel pulled out a small hammer from his side and begin to grip on the nails. He would pulled each small nails out, being watched by the crew who were wondering if his animals aren't decomposed yet.

The boy pull out the last nail and the last board to finally open the door. As the door was open, it reveals cows and goats laying down lifeless. They were relieved the bodies hasn't decomposed, yet the bodies look so weak, so drained out, so helpless. The boy begin to drag the body of the goat first, for the goat was lighter than a cow. The crew begin to exam the body, yet they didn't see any sign of the body. The body look fine compare to the crew, but how did it die?

"I don't see anything that shows how this animal died," claimed Aviva as she didn't understand how an animal would suddenly die. "Are you sure the animals are well care here Miguel?"

"Yeah, we take very good care of them," claimed Miguel. "We always take very good care of them. I don't understand why they begin to die?"

"Hold you guys," said Chris as he pull out his green creature pod.

Chris then held the creature pod towards the body. In a few seconds, the device begin to scan through the whole body of the corpse of the goat. It took a minute before the creature was done scanning the body, which it begin to analyze the corpse. When it was analyzing, it finally found out what happened to the animal.

"This... doesn't make sense," said Chris in confusion while looking why the goat was dead.

"What is it bro?" asked Martin to see how his brother was stunned to see the results. "Is something wrong?"

"Well Martin... the creature pod says the goat lost it's blood," answered Chris. "It also says that the creature was bitten by another creature. I don't know how, but it appear the second creature drain all the blood out of the goat."

"What kind of creature did this?" asked Koki in surprised like everyone else.

"We don't know Koki," answered Martin as he took a look of the creature pod's data himself. "It appears there not a clear identification to what creature that might cause this. Maybe this is something serious about this. We need to take the bodies for to exam more. We need more data to see further causes of this goat's death."

While everybody was looking at the body, Aviva slowly back away from the group and walk to the Tortuga HQ.

As she entered the aircraft, she head to the main room, but she dropped to her knees at the corner of the doorway. It was relevant that something was wrong, Aviva has know for a long time. There was nothing but something far beyond fear itself that's causing the animals to lose their blood. This was no ordinary animal hunger that killed those goats and cows. That was something else she has thought in mind.

She then rose up to her feet slowly. Trembling from the fact she didn't wanted to know. She close her eyes and breathe calmly, but she was then spooked as she felt something touched her shoulder. She back away from the unknown figure in fear that touched her shoulder. She didn't know where but to back away from the figure. She opens her eyes to find Jimmy Z creeped out on what just happened.

"Are you alright Aviva? Was it the bodies that scared you?" asked Jimmy Z aware for his friend.

"Not, it wasn't the animal's bodies," said Aviva. "I was surprised from your appearance to me, that's all."

Jimmy Z understand as he nodded to her and walk away with his gaming controller. She was lucky that he didn't asked any further about her reaction. She then walk up to a empty chair, where she then sat down, close her eyes again, and breathe out in relief.

'It can't be it... Is it?' she thought in her head. 'I hope it's not for my friends' sake.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back, Wild Kratts fan readers, to another chapter of the beginning of a great scary story of "The Chupacabra." I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story. I like your reviews and it makes me glad I could write this story for you. So are you finally ready to read the new chapter. Well then, let's read shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Prepare for the Night

In the hot desert where Miguel lives, there was vehicle driving through the sand road. The vehicle was a red truck with steel cages on the trunk with more barbed wires and wood panels placed comfortably. It was driving forward in 35 miles per hour towards the home of the young Wild Kratts fan. The vehicle continues to drive straight forward until there was enough length to stop close the house. Miguel was the first to witness the truck as he begin to run to the vehicle in glee.

"Mamá! Papá!" shouted Miguel as he see his parents existing out their vehicle.

His father was six feet tall wearing blue jeans, a white collar-button shirt, and black boots with a brown cap on his head. He also have tanned skin, brown eyes, and brown hair just like his son, yet he also have a moustache above his lips and was muscular. His mother was just five foot seven while wearing a light pink shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. She too has tanned skin and brown eyes, but her hair was in blonde. They open their arms to allow their son to hug the two parents.

"Hey son, did you take good care of the rest of the goats and cows?" asked Miguel's father in a pleasant tone.

"Don't worry dad, they are fine. I was just waiting for you guys to meet the Wild Kratts. The one who help out creatures and the wildlife. They could help us protect the animals," said Miguel in glee.

"Miguel, I don't know if they could help us if they are helping the creatures around the world," said his mother. "They have quite a handful of time to help every creature in Earth."

"Don't worry, we have quite some time to help you guys out," sudden said Martin as he appear behind their son. "Beside, there hasn't been a creature situation for three weeks."

The parents then see Chris and Koki beside Martin and Miguel with smile on all of their faces. It was surprising for Miguel's parents to see the group their child have be influenced to take good care of creatures and animals. It actually helps them understand how some animals lives, adopts, and survive the wildlife. They even made some homes for some lizards and desert animal passing by their home. It was like meeting with the most important people in the world.

"Oh my... It's great to meet you guys! We appreciate your appearance here. You made our son a great thinker and learner. It came in handy for some occasions," said Miguel's mother while shaking both Chris and Martin's.

"You guys know how to make kids think so much about environments and animals," said Miguel's father as he also shook the Kratt brothers' hands. "By the way, is there more people in your group? Your group looks shorter the last time we seen your show."

"Oh don't worry, Aviva and Jimmy Z are at the Tortuga HQ for particular reason," said Chris while looking at the turtle ship not far from where they are standing.

"Wow, that Tortuga of yours is larger than we suspected!" shouted out Miguel's mother. "You guys should get in the house as our guest."

"Thanks, but we got to ask you some questions for you guys from your animals," said Koki as Miguel's parents were a bit afraid to talk about it.

"Alright then, I think it would be better if we get in. I think the sun is about to go down," said Miguel while looking at the sun with his palm blocking the sun's rays from hitting his eyes.

* * *

Back from the Tortuga, Aviva was watching the rest of the group and Miguel's parents heading to the residents home. She and Jimmy were in the ship trying to set up cameras due to her paranoid attitude. It was something that couldn't be real. Something terrifying she was afraid since she was a little girl. Anything can happen from being unaware of the monster she knew she and the gang was dealing with.

"How are those cameras doing, Jimmy Z?" asked Aviva while walking out from the platform floor.

Jimmy Z was on top of a ladder as he was holding onto camears that were similar to security cameras and has the colors of the Tortuga shell. Each camera has a attachment section where you could just put the base of the camera on every surface and the cameras will be placed to work.

"The cameras are doing just fine," said Jimmy Z as he was putting just a few cameras on the shell of the Tortuga. "Aviva, is there something wrong? You've been acting a bit strange today since Miguel called us for his help. I can help you talk about it. That's what friends for."

Aviva look away to continue seeing noon now changing to evening. It was now 4:47 p.m. and she was now a bit nervous about dusk.

"There is nothing wrong with me. I'm kinda stress out Jimmy. We have been for a long time, and I'm just missing out on inventing new creature power suits," lied Aviva.

It was not stress she is feeling, it's fear she is feeling. Fear of the unknowing dusk coming up.

"Alright Aviva, just chill out for a bit and you could just get that stress out of your system. Just don't get out of control from stress."

Jimmy Z was now attaching the last camera to the Tortuga shell. He place it on the shell right and carefully and then he start going doen from the ladder. He was then walking to the platform floor to get in the Tortuga, yet he turn around to see Aviva still looking at the sun.

"Are we going to have cameras on Miguel's house?" asked Jimmy Z.

"Yeah," Aviva only responded.

Jimmy was still wonering about his friend behavior, but he then went back to the Tortuga to get more cameras for the resident. Aviva was looking at the sun, but then she heard a howling. She was startled at first, but then she notice a wolf passing through the desert.

* * *

In Miguel's house, the Kratt brothers and Koki were sitting on the chairs of the kitchen table with Miguel trying to talk with his parents to tell what was going on. The rest of the Wild Kratts crew were hearing the boy and his parents talking in Spanish. They wait for the resident to discussion either thry want to explain what was happening in their household. It was then finish as it looks like the parents nodded in agreement to explain their problem.

"Alright then, since it okay with you guys, we're going to ask the first question," said Martin as the parents were waiting for his question. "When does the problem occur?"

Thr parents look at each other to rethink when does it happens. "We don't actually know, but we believe it occur only at nights," said the mother. "The animals are okay in the morning and noon, yet at night, something is killing off our animals."

"Okay then, do you see bite marks on the animals that have died?" asked Chris.

"No, we never see bite marks on the corpse. Are there bite marks on the corpse?!" said the father in surprise.

"From our creature pods, there was a bite mark on the necks of the goats and cows. It seems there was a creature that's a predator to the animals," said Martin while showing his creature pods to the parents.

"We tried to analyze what creature is it, but there was no clear identification from where the bite marks are. It seems there's a creature out here we haven't discovered yet," said Chris.

"So, we are going to stay here for the night to help stop this creature from hurting any of your animals," said Koki.

The parents nodded in agreement before saying, "We thank you for helping us."

"You should thank your son too. He was the one who wanted us to help you guys," said Martin with a smile on his face.

The parents then hugged their son in joy and glee. They then start talk about something in Spanish that the crew couldn't get to understand. It took while to discuss before their son nodded and walk away. Miguel then walk towards the crew with concern on his face.

"My parents wants to know how are you guys going to make sure our animals don't die off anymore."

"Well, we are going to stay here and protect the animals with our creature power suits," said Martin. "If this creature on going to hurt any animals, then it have to get through me and Chris before it does."

"Also, we have Aviva and Jimmy Z setting up camera on the Tortuga and they are going to set cameras on your house. I just got the message from them in my creature pod," said Chris with glee.

"Thank you! We don't know what we would do if I haven't called you guys out."

"Don't worry Miguel, everything is going under control," said Koki as she saw Aviva and Jimmy Z walking close to the house with cameras.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello fellow Wild Kratts fan, this is XxSkullCandyxX here to say Happy (Late) New Year for evryone here and to the Kratt brothers themselves. It has been a long time since I work on this fanfic for quite a awhile now, so here's another chapter for you to enjoy reading for you creature taste. Let's read this chapter of "The Chupacabra," shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Monster Has Arrive!

The crew has set up everything they had to prepare to know what creature has cause many damage to farms around the small desert town. The cameras are now in place on to the Tortuga and Miguel's house. The evening has risen by the time the clock marked 7 o'clock with the dark sky and the bright stars has appear like a mysterious painting on canvas. With the night's beautiful sight, everything has play to mode in this mission the Kratts has plan out.

The Kratts kid member Miguel invite his parents to be in the Tortuga form their safety under the care of Koki and Jimmy Z while they watch what the camera's view. The parents were aware at first due to the fact they would be in a gigantic turtle, but they have no choice if the lid want to keep them harms away. The parents are in the main room with chairs for them to sit and cups of coffee for them as well while set in the closed teleportation machine.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be," said Miguel's father , drinking coffee with his wife. "It actually seems so cosy."

"Miguel, is this necessary to stay here?" asked Miguel's mother as she didn't want to be here bothering these crew members from working on this mystery.

"Well if this creature is unknown, then I want you to be safe in case anything bad happens," respond Miguel in caution for the two people who raise him. "Not only that, it's my duty as a Wild Kratt kid to help the creature around my environment, and to help the people I care about."

Koki and Jimmy Z view the cameras on the Tortuga outside as part of the first surveillance group. They need to observe and analyze what happens outside the Tortuga. The two look in each camera site of the surrounding, yet there was nothing but sand belongs to the desert and Miguel's house.

* * *

Back at the house of Miguel, Chris and Martin were suit up in their creature power, yet the two animal explorer decides which creature power they should choose for this special occasion. Aviva was giggling seeing the Kratt brothers trying to figure something out like kids while she was viewing outside from the cameras on the house.

"We have to be creatures who could see in the dark, can at least run in the speed of 40 mph, and can camouflage with its habitat," suggest Chris while scanning his creature disc that could fit some of the description. "There's so many creatures I could be, yet I can't quite decide."

"I know what you mean bro, I can't decide as well," admitted Martin for his similar issue with his choosing of the creature disc.

Both of the brothers were not picky with their own collection. Aviva enjoy their comedic moments, for each time she see it always make her smile and happy to have friends like them. She had always be around them for long as she remembered. They would always make her happy in any situation and on any problem since that day. Since that day...

"In some Wild Kratts. I repeat, come in Wild Kratts," spoke Koki in their creature pods. "We have witness some movement going on that's close to the backyard."

"Alright, let's make this quick. I'll be the rattlesnake," rushed Martin while he insert the rattlesnake disc into his activation paw button.

"That seems fair, so I'll be the Cactus Pygmy Owl. That way I could see the creature in the night," explain Chris as he pull out the pygmy owl disc and insert into his suit as well.

"Active creature power suits!"

The two Kratt brothers press the activation paw button as the suit began to spread around them. As they were fully covered, the suits then adds the creature's feats and adjust their size to original creature's height to finally end the suit's development. The two were now the creature they choice to now see this mystery creature they could witness with their own two eyes.

"Before you guys go, be careful please," said Aviva softly with her hands opening a window next to her for them to exit.

"We will be alright," said Chris before before picking Martin up and exit through the window.

'Please be safe,' Aviva thought in worry before checking the cameras around the surroundings of the house. She check the camera where it's recording the backyard. She only see the goats and cows lying peacefully on the ground with hay on them.

* * *

Chris landed Martin safety on the ground as they begin to take their positions. Chris decide to hide in a cactus and Martin will enter the backyard by slithering under the backyard door. Martin finally slithering smoothly into now watch over the resting animals. At the same time, Chris found a perfect cactus to hide in.

"Chris, I'm with the animals," announced Martin.

"Great, I'm in a cactus closely to the backyard. I could inform when this mystery creature will plan to attack," respond Chris in his creature pod.

The two brothers had excitement in them to see this creature they may have know for a while. It could be a new creature that can be added to create a creature disc based on this creature, since they think it was necessary to make a new creature disc. In seconds of waiting, Chris begin to see some sort of creature crawling.

"Martin, the creature has appear. Get ready to see this creature for yourself and we can stop this creature hurting these animals," whispered Chris to be sneaky to observe the creature coming closer.

"Chris... Don't get near the creature," suddenly spoke Aviva in the creature pod.

"What do you mean Aviva? We have to seen this creature. It's unfamiliar to us," said Martin who was agency to see it for himself.

Then, when the animals in the backyard was resting, a simple terrible noise begin to wake the animals in fear. Martin was surprised as well with a shriek forcefully shove in his ears. Chris saw a good look of this creature, which made his skin crawl. This creature is really unusual that makes other unusual creatures seem usual. This creature made Chris fear, and fear for his brother.

"Martin... Please get out of the your area."

"What do you..."

Martin didn't finish as he saw a large claw emerge. This claw clings to the fence as another claw climb on. All the cows and goats back away from the claws to the point where they hid behind Martin in his rattlesnake suit. Martin was afraid as well knowing he was small of a prey for this creature to eat, yet this creature was almost large as a person when it finally enter the backyard over the fence. Martin know witness this new creature he believes isn't a creature at all. No, this must be something else behind a creature. It couldn't be a monster can it?

This... thing has hind legs, slender arms, and large spikes on it's hunch back for it's body. It has the face of a dog mix with a bat, sharp teethes revealed in hunger, red eye glowing in evil, and bat like ears.

"Oh my..." Aviva could only say in the house seeing the predator harming the animals in this desert. "It's... It's the Chupacabra!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back everyone to another chapter of "The Chupacabra." It's been a while since I wrote a chapter, but I thank you guys for reading and liking the story. I also want to say I'm very surprised how much people review the last time I update a chapter, which I like to hear your opinion on the chapters I wrote. Now let's read, shall we? **

* * *

Chapter 6: The Monster Attacks

The Chupacabra stared at Martin with it's red eyes. Martin was stunned with it's horrific features, and he was down right afraid for his life. The Chupacabra looked hungry with it's sharp teethes ready to chew out any prey. The farm animals panics with the monster now ready to strike when it heard something coming behind it.

"Step away from the creatures and my brother!" shouted Chris with the Cactus Pygmy Owl power suit. "You can have a better tasty owl flying by."

The creature look at Chris with hunger as it turn and reach for Chris with it's sharp nails. Chris was surprised to see the sharp nails almost hit the suit and him. He fly near it and peck it's head to bother the creature. It roar out loud before Chris then flew back with the Chupacabra now enraged. It then follow Chris off the yard which it gone over the fence and targeted the oel suited Chris. Martin watch his little brother distracting it, as he has the farm animals safe with him.

"It's okay, it's not going to hurt you while the Kratt brothers are around," said Martin. "Now I'm going to take you guys to the Tortuga. You'll be safe there."

Martin in his snake power slithered to the door of the fence, yet he was too short to reach for the doorknob. He look back at the farm animals and look at his activation paw print.

"Deactivate!"

A blue flash was form as Martin was back to his human form and look back at the farm animals with glee.

* * *

The Chupacabra was trying to hit Chris with its sharp claws, yet Chris still manage to dodge it's strike despite of the many close calls. The two were very far away Miguel's back yard where Martin is now taking the animals to the Tortuga. The creature couldn't stop being so enraged to hit this prey, as Chris then fly near it and peck on it's head. The Chupacabra stared at Chris with frustration before it roar loudly to make Chris scare of what he has done.

"I can't continue distracting it or else it will..."

Before Chris finished his sentence, the Chupacabra then leap up in the air and bit chunks of the suit from Chris. He looked with terror as his suit was not functioning right and his suit was deactivating itself without Chris.

"Oh no!"

Chris fell to the air as he was now back to normal, yet he look at his activation suit to see it was badly damaged. He back away as the Chupacabra now enraged look at Chris with it's mouth drooling with it's sharp teethes ready to attack him. It's claws opened with preparation as it walk close to Chris. Chris was beyond scare to be a prey of the monster they thought was going to be an unknown creature to investigate. He closed his eye as the Chupacabra now was ready to strike when suddenly a animal push the Chupacabra away. Chris opens his eyes to see Aviva on the buzz bike with a horrific expression.

"Get on the ride right now!" she shouted in fear with the Chupacabra getting up from the sneak attack.

It roar again loudly for Chris to get up running to Aviva. He hope on the buzz bike behind Aviva before she drive it fast to the Toruga. The Chupacabra stared at Aviva and Chris with much rage, it can't let them escape. It start to run in all it's four to chase after the two humans. Aviva look back to see it was chasing them and it was actually fast to get near them. She couldn't handle her fear of the monster getting close, so she speed up the buzz bike to avoid the Chupacabra. Chris then used his creature pad to contact Martin.

"Martin, are you okay? Are you still at the backyard?" asked Chris panicking.

"I'm in the Tortuga with the farm animals safe," said Martin as his face was shown with the farm animals behind him in the creature pad. "Bro, you need to get in the Tortuga quickly!"

"We're trying to get over there, but it's catching up to us," respond Chris before he turn off the creature pad.

"Just hold, we're almost there!" said Aviva as the Tortuga was close to them.

Aviva continues to drive with the speed at it's limit, yet she look back to see the Chupacabra was getting close. She shook her head in disbelief and continue to look at the Tortuga as a safe haven. The Tortuga opens with Martin getting out to see them reaching to their destination. The two were smiling to get close to the Tortuga, yet Chris look back to see it right behind him. It leap to him, yet the buzz bike manage to drive away as it missed Chris and fell to the floor. The buzz bike then slow down to the Tortuga as Martin got back in and press the door button to close it.

The door begin to close, yet Aviva quickly ran through the Tortuga in fear. She enters the main room where Miguel and his parents were taking care of the farm animals and Koki and Jimmy Z were looking at the cameras when they notice her strange behavior. She ran in the control room where she then activate the lockdown setting. The Tortuga then changes as it put it's head and legs in the shell and metal doors then covered any entrance to the Tortuga. The glass ceiling was closed and it lay down.

As the Tortuga was in lockdown, Aviva exit the control room with Miguel, his parents, Koki, and Jimmy Z looking at her with confused and worried faces. She sighed and sat on the floor against the wall with exhaustion and relief. Chris and Martin then entered the main exhausted and relief as they sat on the floor against the wall.

"What happened out there?" asked Jimmy Z.

"Yeah, we didn't get a good look of what the unknown creature and you guys were acting strange," said Koki as she turn to the camera with no sign of the unknown creature.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Miguel with worry.

"Yeah we're okay, we just didn't know what kind of creature it was," said Chris as he sighed.

"It was a scary creature to face with. Scarier than any creature we've ever face," said Martin as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I wonder what kind of creature was it."

"I know what it was," said Aviva as she got up to her feet. "I saw the same creature when I was a small girl. It was an urban legend I believed and feared, but I never thought I will meet it to this day and the day I lost my father."

"It was the Chupacabra, wasn't it?" asked Miguel's father. "The urban legend used to be popular when I was little, but I never thought it was real."

"Well it's real, but all we could do is stay here for the night for the safety of the farm animals and us," said Aviva as the rest nodded.

Outside, the Chupacabra look at the Tortuga before it roar again loudly for it's hunger.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of "The Chupacabra." This story is becoming a fan favorite as I see a lot you enjoy reading it. Now I have been busy with school and personal things going on back home, but I'm proud to write this chapter as if now. It might be short, but it's for the sake of storytelling. So let's read, if you dare?**

* * *

Chapter 7: What Now? 

The sun rise in the clear blue sky as the Tortuga was now deactivating lock-down. The turtle ship stood tall before Chris and Martin exit out still wearing their creature power suit just for caution. The two brothers were looking around the desert area to see no sign of the monster they have encountered last night. Miguel quickly run out of the ship and went straight to his house. His patents follow him as they are aware the Chupacabra is still around the area. Koki, Jimmy, and Aviva stay put in the Tortuga for their safety and see through the cameras that were set at the house.

The young boy manages to enter the house to see it been invaded and trashed. His parents came behind to see the walls scratched at every counter, their family photos shatter and torn apart, and their belonging were either destroy or left alone on the ground.

"Everything thing we had, it's destroyed... ruined..." Miguel's father mumbles as his body fall to his knees.

"Miguel, check on the animals," asked Miguel's mother as the boy run to the back where the farm animals were being led by the Kratt Brothers.

"El Chupacabra, it has strike yet again," said the father as he look down to see one of the family photo on the floor. "This is going to happen to everyone else living nearby."

Miguel step outside from the back door as Chris and Martin walk besides the line of farm animals entering back to their home. With the animals safe and knowing what was attacking other farm animals of local people in a desert town, Miguel want to hear what the Wild Kratts was going to do about the situation.

"I know I want to have a creature adventure, but that was not I meant," said Martin in fear. "That creature was so scary. Its eyes were staring at me with hunger. I thought I was going to become its late night snack."

"I know what you mean. This creature is not like anything I ever since before," said Chris who sound worry.

"But we have to do something about the Chupacabra! Its killing many farm animal of the small town," mentioned Miguel.

'But Miguel, it almost cause harm to you, your family, and us. This is a bigger mission than we have ever done," replied Chris. "But we need to be fully prepared if we have to deal with the Chupacabra."

Martin looks at Chris with a surprised expression.

"You want to go back to face it?! I was close to its big jaws fill with sharp teeth! I'm going to stay put," said Martin as he cross his arms and close his eyes.

"But Miguel's right. We can just leave the defenseless creature put in harm's way. That is not what we do in a creature recuse," Chris replied as his brother was still not up to the task. "If you face the creature again, I might give you some of my creature disc powers."

From hearing creature disc powers, the blue Kratt brother opens his eyes with interest.

"I'm listening," he said as he looks at his brother.

"I can let you pick any creature you want, if you are up to the mission."

Martin looks at Chris again, but he was a bit scared to meet the monstrous creature he witness last night.

"Come on Martin, you are the awesome Kratt who like to go to adventures. No matter what was the mission was about. Heck, you fought robots from an evil genius, a mad chef with a crazy a, and crazy fashion designers who like to freeze people or take away their color," spoke Miguel as he look at Martin with puppy eyes.

Martin hear what the young Wild Kratt kid said about him, as he remembers the crazy adventures he and Chris has been task with as they have been helping one creature at a time. In the last second, Martin smile and pat at Miguel's had.

"Alright buddy, I'll do it for the creatures!"

Chris smile to see his brother up to the mission.

"By the way Chris, when we're done with this creature rescue, I get to decide which creature disc I want," said Martin with an evil grin, while Chris smile fade away in fear he was going to get some of the disc he enjoy to his himself.

* * *

"Whoa, look at this Jimmy," said Koki with Jimmy Z watching the footage they have capture from the cameras they have set on the Tortuga and on Miguel's house.

Jimmy was watching while eating potato ships in a bowl, and Aviva was watching the footage behind the two. The Chupacabra was seen at 1:43 am circling around the Tortuga where the whole group and Miguel with his family was taking shelter. Then three minutes later, it tried to claw at the metal turtle ship for access, but to no prevail. It even tried to climb on the ship, but it was not successful. Two hours into the video, a camera at Miguel's house capture the creature now running to the window and break through. This was must have cause the house to be invaded by hungry monster.

"Holy cow, I would not get close to it if it's that angry," said Jimmy in fear while continue to eat his potato ships.

"Me either. We have to be careful if we ever cross path with the creature again," said Koki as she was surprise of the feats the monstrous creature have shown in the camera footage.

"What do mean by again?" asked Aviva with a terrified expression. "We must not ever cross paths with it again. We almost died from it. Martin and Chris almost lost their lives just trying to protect the farm animals."

Koki and Jimmy at Aviva surprised to be this scare. They only see her happy, bother, or sad, but never in their lives they have seen their brilliant friend is this terrify. Aviva was scary close to death, knowing she has encounter with the creature before. After the incident, her life was scar and she never thought it would be forgettable, that is until she met the Kratt brothers when she was a preteen. In that moment, her life changed again, but for the best. She has found great friends who always want to save the animals from any danger. Then Koki and Jimmy Z join in, and the rest is history.

Aviva found happiness being with her friends, and being the smart person she is, she help them by inviting the gadgets and tools they need in creature rescues. The creature based vehicles, the creature disc, and the creature power suits. This was the life for, to provide her friends the support they need, and in return she would earn their happy reactions and their congratulation to her. She was finally at peace. That is, until the Chupacabra finally found its way to meet her again.

Her sweet happiness was turning into a terrible nightmare that night as the creature almost harms the people she cared about. She didn't want to happen, didn't want to see the creature, but now the creature was exposed to her, and see was beyond horrified to see one more time in footage.

"But we can't let the people here deal with the issue. They are in grave danger unless we do something about it," said Koki as she looks into Aviva eyes with determination.

"How about the Chupacabra? It almost got Chris and Martin. We can let ourselves get hurt from a dangerous animal," said Jimmy in fear.

"Then we have be ready next time," added Koki.

The two now look at Aviva to see what she would say. It was the choice to do something about the creature or to let the monster of the urban legend free in the wild and harming those that crosses its path. Aviva didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be near it or go investigate it, but at the same time, she doesn't want anyone else to go through the experience she once gotten from the time she was a little girl. She was conflicted, and she doesn't know what to say to her two friends standing in front her. They wait for her response. What will she do now?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back, to another chapter of "The Chupacabra." I apologize for having this chapter short and not being able to update this story for a while. Since school started for me at January 9th, I was too busy to work on the fanfic. So I hope you guys don't hate for not posting more chapters. I thank you guys who have read the fanfic and give me good feedback, which really motivates me to work hard on my fanfics. Now, let's read shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Reconstruct 

Chris and Martin enter the Tortuga with Miguel following behind them. He wants to know what they were going to do to be preparing for the biggest mission yet. It was a scary but exciting feeling to know the Wild Kratts has met the Chupacabra. He never believes in the story of the creature with many names he heard from his parents when he was little; the myth, the legend, the beast, and its well-known name, El Chupacabra. Now that he witnesses the creature with his very own eyes he wants to see how his favorite animal rescuers were going to stop it from its terror.

They enter the main room to see Koki and Jimmy Z looking at the footage from last night. Martin gulped to see the monster in the screen. It reminds him of his recent confrontation with the blood thirsty creature. Chris was in awe to see the features of the creature. Sure it was horrifying to see what it can do, but he notices how it, like any other creature, has its features to help it look for food.

"Look how it use the nose to sniff out a scent of a prey," mention Chris as he watches the footage. "I know for a fact it can smell scent far like a wolf. And look it its ears, it can hear like a bat would as the ears move to the different the sound is coming from."

Miguel couldn't believe the Chupacabra has somewhat a similar feature of small predators like a wolf and bat.

"If it can smell far like a wolf, and he sounds far like a bat, then its glowing eyes can see in the dark," Miguel stated to his own analysis of the creature.

"That's correct Miguel, animals with glowing eyes can see in the dark to look for prey to eat," said Martin who patted the boy. "But its features do benefit it to go out at night to search for food. And seeing those claws in action front of me, those are the sharpest claws I ever saw."

The three continues to see the footage of the Chupacabra. Koki and Jimmy Z turn to see their faces either surprise or afraid. They knew what they were dealing with last night, and seeing how it features work in action, it might be the most complicated thing they have dealt with.

"What if this Chupacabra is really good at using it features for it to come back to us? Then we are going to be in a world of trouble," whispered Jimmy Z.

"Don't worry JZ, they will figure a way to handle it, and Aviva is going to help after she is done getting her head straight," said Koki as they continue to look at the footage when it was leaving.

Miguel was going to go back to his family, but he notices Aviva exiting from the room without her familiar yellow jacket and wearing a dark brown shirt. He walks to her to notice she seems to be exhausted.

"Uh... Aviva, are you okay?" asked Miguel, who got her attention as she look around quickly to finally spot him.

"I'm okay Miguel, I'm just not used to this type of situation," said Aviva in half the truth.

"Well, Chris and Martin will figure something out. They actually notice its features."

"Its features?" asked Aviva as this was the first time the Chupacabra has been seen again in her life.

"Yeah, they notice it has many features like scent of a wolf, hearing of a bat, and anything else they could found by watching the video clips.

Aviva turn around to see Chris and Martin talk with each other while they watch the footage. They talked about how they both were almost food to the creature, yet they laugh it off. For the first time she saw the creature, she smiled. There was the Wild Kratts she knew from the beginning, and still the same Kratts now. She looks about Miguel with a smile before her place a hand on his should.

"Thank you Miguel for telling me that. This could help us get a better advantage to stop it for once," spoke Aviva with happiness and confidence in her tone. "Now how's your parents."

* * *

Miguel's parents begin to clean their house with the mother sweeping the floor with her broom and the father starting to fix some of the furniture and accessories. The two couldn't believe El Chupacabra enter their home and just had it rage mode unleashed there. While they were cleaning their house, some knock on the door. The mother stops sweeping and approach the door. She opens it to see her son Miguel with Aviva, who was wearing her familiar jacket.

"Hello there, Miguel and I were wondering if we could help you clean your house?" asked Aviva as Miguel was smiling to have a helping hand.

"Oh no, we don't want you to be distracted by us," said Miguel's mother who showed a small smile.

"It's okay, I have nothing to do as a time being," Aviva added as Miguel nods his head. "Plus, it's our fault for letting house be damaged."

Miguel's mother look at Aviva before she sigh and allow her to enter the house.

"Miguel, go help you father fix anything that's broke," said Miguel's mother, as he followed his mother order, leaving the two women to do their part to clean up the damages.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Take Off 

After Aviva helped Miguel and his family fixes the damages that were left from the monster, she enters the Tortuga to see the footage from last night. She saw the Chupacabra looking much horrifying as she expected to be. It was the scariest thing she has encounter in her life. She walks towards the screen and start to play the footage. She watches how the monsters she fears take action to try catching Martin as a snake. She would laugh at Martin for the chaotic situations he always put himself to, but in this case, it was in the matter of life and death he was dealing with. The claws of the monster breaking most parts of the farm animal equipment before Chris as an owl caught its attention to distract.

"You were lucky that Chris came for you Martin, otherwise... I don't think I want to know what could have happen to you," she said in a low voice. "It's strange to cross paths with this urban legend."

Chris came in with a smile on his face to see Aviva watching the footage of the Chupacabra. The particular clip was when Chris was distracting the monster from Martin as an owl. He could have laugh at how ridiculous he looks flying in different directions, but what could you do if a large monster was trying to catch you. He approaches his friend and watches the clip.

"You know, I thought I wasn't going to make it," Chris suddenly said to surprise Aviva, who has her eyes widen.

"Why would you do something like that then? If you knew the risk of pulling that stunt, then why did you do it?"

Chris looks at Aviva with a smile.

"Because I didn't want Martin to be eaten by that creature, so I had to do something. It was a few inch closes to tear him up. With those claws, it looks like he could have been dinner, but I distract it so Martin could escape. Knowing that he was save, I thought I wasn't going to make it, but then you came in action," he mention as he place a hand on her shoulder. "You actually safe me and Martin to get to the Tortuga and we slept here safe. You knew that you had to step in to take action. I know you can come over your fear."

Aviva didn't know what to say. Chris was helping her feel so much better when he mention that she was brave enough to actually prevent the monster from eating them like a prey. She felt happy to have someone to help her realize that there is hope for her and them. She felt like if Chris and the rest were by her side, then she can gain the courage to face the Chupacabra herself. Well, not that careless, but she knows that she won't be bother by her own fear.

"Thanks Chris... You have no idea how much that made me feel better," she respond as she wrap her arms around Chris.

Martin, Koki, and Jimmy Z step in the main room to see the pair hugging each other. They pause in silence while they watch. Both Chris and Aviva look at the three awkwardly as they quickly let go of each other, both of their faces blushing in embarrassment.

"Hi guys were we interrupting something?" asked Koki as she smile at the pair reacting so awkwardly, which was funny and adorable to see.

"No, we were just talking about last night event," answered Chris whit Aviva nodding in agreement.

"Sure little brother," said Martin as he approach Chris with a pat on the back.

"Hey, come on now Martin! I saved you from that creature," complained Chris as the rest laugh at the humorous behavior between the Kratt brothers.

The crew continues to laugh before they rest. They look at the clip to see the Chupacabra enter Miguel's house and begin to destroy anything on its way. The crew watches in silence to see its destruction. From scratching the wall to striking on the tables and cabinets, it seems to in rage. When the destruction was done, it exits the house and went away from the distance.

"It's still out there," said Koki with concern. "We have to do something about that monster before it strikes again to someone else property."

The crew nod in agreement to know a monster that is the Chupacabra will strike again to a different area. Something must be done for the safety of others around the area. Everyone knew this, so they decide they have to move to a different location around the desert.

* * *

After that, the Wild Kratt crew was going to set up getting off the area. Jimmy Z was getting ready to fly the Tortuga up, Koki was setting the coordinates to the nearest town, Chris and Martin was making sure that the equipment was there in the turtle ship. Aviva was outside watching the sun up the sky. The sun shine brightly well with the warmth relaxing to feel. It was a reliever to see the day normal and calming.

Miguel looks out from the window in his house to see the crew was preparing to head off. He look back to see his parents fixing the last part of the kitchen. They had a hammer and a screwdriver to use as they continue to fix what the Chupacabra has destroyed. He then looks back at the window to see Aviva was going in the Tortuga. Feeling that he didn't give them a thanks or say goodbye to them, the boy decide to exit the house and run towards the Tortuga.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted Miguel as he approaches towards Aviva.

Aviva saw Miguel running towards her. She looks a bit concern as everyone was ready to fly off. She waited for the boy to approach her. He stops to take a breather from his run, and when he finally calm down he hugged Aviva suddenly.

"Thank you for saving us from the Chupacabra. I have no idea what will happen if you guys didn't come here," spoke Miguel as he let go from the hug. "I want to say goodbye and I wish that you guys are going to stop the Chupacabra."

Aviva smile to see Miguel happy from the Wild Kratts assistant to save the farm animals. She felt glad to have someone saved from the monster. It was a miracle that she and the rest of the crew have saved the family from its wrath.

"You're welcome Miguel, and I promise will come back to visit you guys," said Aviva before she walk in the Tortuga.

Miguel step back as the Tortuga begins to hoover up to the sky and it fly away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Plans

In a dark and shallow cave, the Chupacabra growls as it crawl through its habitat. It looks around to see many smalls scattered bones across its way. Its claws scratch the rocky surface of the cave with its stomach growling for more food, more blood. It looks out the distance to see the light of the outside world. It looks away to crawls further into the darkness of the cave. It can't go out now, too much light. It could be spotted, which it doesn't want to be seen. The night keeps it well hidden. Humans will be asleep and the food will be alone with no protection. The night is kind to the Chupacabra, and it will wait to strike back.

But those humans last night, they stop it from getting its food. They took the one good place it was able to get food for the night, and they made it irritate. It scratch the Rocky surface again in anger as it roar in the darkness. It will have its revenge against those humans, but for now it will sleep to save its energy for the night. It will strike again at night, but it must look for a new food source to search.

Meanwhile, Aviva was just in the main room watching a clip of the Chupacabra as she was checking on the Kratt brothers' creature suits. She checks that the suits were not harm from the monster, but she also need to add some new features for the suits to be able to avoid any attack from the Chupacabra. She wants to make sure that she makes something to weaken the monster, no matter what. This is the monster, the urban legend she believe in, the legend she has seen once.

Chris and Martin were checking on each of the creature disc in their collections. They figure if they were going to go against the Chupacabra, they have to get the discs that would help them battle such monster, but they need to focus on the types of animals on the region they are currently on. Jimmy Z and Koki were flying the Tortuga to search for a new hot spot so they could continue their secret search for the monster.

"How about we can use the Banded Gila Monster disc? They're painful bite will send poison into its system, which will cause profound discomfort," explained Chris holding a Banded Gila Monster disc. "And we can try using the Bighorn Sheep as well to fight it off."

"That could be good for defense, and we can have the Bobcat or Coyote disc to try outrunning it," Martin said as he put the two creature disc in front of him.

"That would not work like that," Chris added. "The Chupacabra can run more than those two creatures. Trust me; I was chased as the Cactus Pygmy Owl and it almost leap to the air to get me."

The two brothers look at the animal disc seeing how they could use some of the discs, but they have to be aware of the monster's abilities and features. They look around to see Aviva watching the clips seeing the Chupacabra trying to catch Chris. She was so focus her face was close to the screen. They walk to her.

"Um Aviva, are you alright?" asked Martin.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just observing its movement," Aviva respond.

"Are you trying to find a way to stop it or maybe slow it down?" asked Chris.

"That and I might need you guys to do one thing for me."

"Sure Aviva, say what you want us to do?" asked Martin as he looks at the Chupacabra in fear.

"I need you to get a sample of it. I'm planning to make a creature suit with its abilities."

"What?!" the two brothers said loudly.

"Yeah, if we can't use different animal's abilities to stop it, then we have to fight fire with fire."

Martin did not like the news as he was practically shaking in fear to meet the monster once again.

"But Aviva, that's-"

"It could be difficult, but we can do it. We just need to get a small sample and we can retreat," said Chris as Aviva was happy to hear his words.

"But Chris, this monster is hard to get close to. I almost I got eaten by it."

"I know Martin, but if it's actually dangerous to harm people then we need something to ensure that it will not harm a human. It almost got a Wild Kratt kid and his family. Who knows what else it can do?"

Martin was pasting back and forward as he thought about. It's a dangerous creature to confront, but it's also a threat to any citizen close to the area. He could get really hurt, but his brother did almost sacrifice himself to save him. He can repay his little brother and can also protect others if they can able to stop it.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I need you guys to be careful when we face it again. I don't want to because it's food again."

Chris and Aviva nod to agree with Martin as they prepare to face it. Chris then look back at the video clip seeing the Chupacabra leaving. He hopes that his brother and himself doesn't fall prey to the predator.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Practicing

The Tortuga finally landed near a mountain. The turtle ship adjusts to the ground before the door opens and the Wild Crew walk out. They loom around to see a small town up ahead. Koki and Jimmy Z in the Createrra begin to drive out as Chris and Martin with creature suits on, along with Aviva was walking out as well.

"Alright Jimmy, we have to get some supplies for Aviva," said Koki.

"Okay," said Jimmy Z as he and Koki drive off to the direction of the small town.

Chris, Martin, and Aviva wave their friends goodbye as they watch them drive off to the distance. The trio then walks to severely feet away of the Tortuga as they place their bags down on the ground.

"If we have to face against this monster, then I suggest we have to practice with our creature powers," Chris suggest as he looks over his creature disc.

"That's a good idea, but how are going to know how the Chupacabra is going to act if we only have no clue what it can do the nest time we encounter it?" asked Martin as he was looking at his creature disc.

"Don't worry guys, I have a way," said Aviva she reach in her backpack and pull out a small device. "I manage to get everything movement and traits the Chupacabra has done and create a projector that would show the monster itself."

Chris and Martin watch in curiosity as Aviva click the device on and place it down on the ground. The two brother watch as the project was beginning to bring out an image. As the image was developing, Martin begins to shake as the projector was almost done making the model. As it was done, the Chupacabra was right in front of him. Martin screams in fear as he jumps on Chris' arms. Chris caught him and felt him shaking. Aviva could only hide her fear but giggled a little to see how Martin can react comically.

"Holy cow, it looks real," said Chris, who was in awe how real life the fake model looks like and let Martin go. "If we can use this for practice, then there's no way we can be food."

"Exactly, so now we can use our creature power suits and we should start come up with a strategy to stop," said Aviva.

"Alright then, now we just need to wait for the creature to..."

"Well, I also change the creature power suits function," mentioned Aviva. "By putting a creature disc in, it will automatically change to the creature you pick."

"What?" said the Kratt brothers as they look the creature disc they had in their hands.

Chris holds up the Bighorn Sheep disc as Martin hold up the Coyote disc. The two enter their creature disc in the creature suits and their suits begin to change. Chris was now a human size Bighorn Sheep as Martin was a human size Coyote.

"Wow! This is great, but I kind of going to miss interacting our creature friends to activate the suits," said Martin.

"Well, we can't do that if this monster is going to come for us. It is a lot safer for us and our creature friends," spoke Chris as the two brothers look at the fake Chupacabra.

"Alright guys, I'm going to use a laptop connected to the device to make it move," said Aviva as she walk in the Tortuga.

Chris and Martin approach the fake Chupacabra closely and they poke its skin. Aviva walk out with a laptop to see Chris and Martin still observing the fake monster.

"Guys, if we're going to face the Chupacabra, then we are going to take this serious," Aviva inquired as Chris and Martin nods their head.

"Alright Aviva, gives us your best shot," spoke Martin as the two brothers were ready to face the fake Chupacabra while Aviva was ready to control the fake monster.


End file.
